30 días de OTP CaseyxRaphael Rasey
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: ¡Actualizado, epílogo lemon del día 2 arriba! Basada en el reto 30 dias OTP. Treinta one-shots, treinta diferentes situaciones de la relación ya establecida entre Casey y Raphael.
1. Dia1: Tomándose de las manos

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es mi primer fic de la pareja que más amo en todo el universo de TMNT: CaseyxRaphael o, como yo lo bauticé "Rasey" (marca registrada) xD

Por lo tanto, esto es hombrexhombre, así que si no te gusta, te aliento de la manera más atenta y amable que des clik en "atrás" y busques algo que sea más de tu agrado.

Si no te gusta no leas y ya, no te provoques molestias de a gratis :)

*Respira agitadamente en pánico* espero que te guste y gracias por leer nwn/

Sigo sin entender por qué hasta hoy público algo de estos dos si vengo fangirleando acerca de ellos desde que se confirmó que Casey saldría en la segunda temporada .-.

¡Oh! lo olvidaba, esto se subirá cada quince días ewe

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Día 1 Tomándose de las manos

Si hay algo a lo que Raphael aún no logra habituarse es al ritmo de sueño de Casey.

Casey siempre duerme en las noches y se mantiene despierto durante el día. Y él, antes de conocerlo, habitualmente dormía a partir de la primera hora de la tarde y el tiempo restante del día era para hacer cosas.

Ahora no.

Ahora no son pocas las noches en que duermen juntos en su habitación o en la casa de Casey, y que por lo mismo de que no tiene sueño, se la pasa dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir. Y el problema no es que al día siguiente esté somnoliento y de mal humor, sino que todas esas horas que no logra dormir inevitablemente se vuelven más largas porque sin quererlo, se pone a pensar demasiado.

Últimamente, el tema de medianoche son las diferencias.

El color de la piel, la altura, la especie, las manos…

Cuando Casey usa los guantes de su ropa de vigilante pueden tomarse de las manos normalmente y su mano encaja perfectamente en la suya. Pero cuando no los usa, no puede evitar que un cierto tinte de tristeza y desconcierto detenga su aliento al ver que incluso algo tan simple como las manos, es diferente entre los dos.

Por eso cada vez que esa diferencia aparece en su mente, invariablemente levanta el brazo del humano que usualmente descansa sobre su plastrón o cadera y pone su mano contra la suya, observando bajo la luz de su lámpara de Halloween cuan diferentes son.

Una es verde, la otra no; una tiene tres dedos, la otra cinco… y el tamaño…

En este punto, usualmente su frustración explota obligándolo a salir el abrazo del vigilante y a abandonar la cama, a tomar sus sais y escapar a la calle para sacar un poco de humo. Pero también en este punto, usualmente Casey también se despierta y lo toma de la mano antes de que se levante de la cama.

Y así se quedan varios minutos. Raph sentado en la orilla de la cama sin voltear a verlo, y Casey casi completamente dormido con la mejilla todavía pegada a la almohada sin soltarlo ni un segundo. No obstante, la constante en esta situación es que ambos están atados por precisamente eso que fastidia las horas de sueño de Raphael: las manos.

A veces, la frustración de Raphael gana y termina por soltar la mano del vigilante para salir a romper cosas o golpear delincuentes toda la noche; y a la mañana siguiente cuando regresa sucio, sudoroso y cansado, ninguno de los dos habla del tema.

Porque Raphael sabe que estos pensamientos acerca de las diferencias provienen de él mismo y por lo tanto, él es el único que puede resolverlas; y porque Casey sabe dejar libre a Raphael cuando este así lo requiere, pues que lo tome de la mano es una invitación a olvidar todo y quedarse, no una petición o demanda de quedarse y hablar.

En otras, la silenciosa pero paciente manera de decir "todo está bien" de Casey es escuchada y Raphael regresa a la cama. Después, el vigilante se coloca encima de él y comienza a besarlo. Besa su cuello, su barbilla, sus clavículas y el borde roto de su caparazón hasta que siente que el menor está más tranquilo y entonces se vuelve a quedar dormido con el tibio cuerpo de Raphael como cama.

Y aunque el ninja de rojo no logra el conciliar el sueño hasta un buen rato después, al menos ese tiempo de vigilia pasa mucho más fácil y rápido que el anterior pues su temperamento y mente ya fueron tranquilizadas por los cariños del mayor.

Pero sin importar lo que pase, el resultado al día siguiente siempre es el mismo: Raphael está muerto de sueño.

Tiene sueño en el desayuno, tiene sueño en el entrenamiento, tiene sueño en la patrulla… y las horas que logra dormir durante su horario de sueño vespertino si bien le ofrecen algo de descanso, también son las mismas que provocan que al momento de ponerse el Sol, no se sienta lo suficientemente cansado como para poder dormir toda la noche.

Sin embargo, eso casi no le molesta a Raphael.

De alguna manera ha aprendido a amar el dolor de cabeza, la desorientación, la manera tan lenta en que su cerebro parece procesar las cosas, el empezar a quedarse dormido apenas se queda quieto en algún lugar; todo lo que conlleva desvelarse tanto porque cuando alguna de estas cosas pasa, Casey siempre lo toma de la mano y la agita suavemente para despertarlo y ponerlo alerta.

"_-Raph, despierta, te caerás dentro del plato de fideos-"_

"_-Raph, te estás perdiendo la mejor parte de la película-"_

"_-Raphie, levántate un segundo para que acomode las sábanas y ya te duermas bien-"_

"_-Raphael, te juro que si te quedas dormido me voy a enojar para siempre, así que cuando regrese a la cama quiero que sigas despierto y listo para que te haga el amor-"_

E incluso después de haberlo despertado, Casey no suelta su mano en lo que resta del día. Dibuja pequeños círculos en su palma, juega con las vendas de sus nudillos, y cuando nota que Raphael no logra mantener los ojos abiertos por más de algunos minutos, también se pone a juguetear con sus muñequeras. Todo lo que sea necesario para mantenerlo despierto pues sabe que si deja que se duerma, por la noche no podrá hacerlo y se pondrá a pensar cosas que honestamente a él no le causan conflicto alguno. El vigilante sólo sabe que ama a Raphael y con eso le basta ante lo que sea.

Pese a que Raphael a veces no soporta el dolor de cabeza y su temperamento se siente a punto de estallar por la falta de sueño, la verdad es que aunque le cueste admitirlo y sepa que es irónico y contradictorio a sus conflictos nocturnos, le encanta como se siente la mano de Casey en la suya.

Ya que es como si a pesar del caos andante que es a Casey eso no le importara y lo aceptara tal cual es. Justo como si al humano muy poco le importase su mal carácter y estar "cuidando" todo el día que no se quede dormido hasta en la ducha. Como si por fin y por primera vez en su vida hubiera alguien que lo ama y soporta sinceramente y no porque así lo indican los lazos familiares o la convivencia forzada.

Como si al fin hubiera un lugar en el mundo para él.

Sí. A pesar de sus dilemas nocturnos y de que el acto en sí mismo le parece sumamente cursi y chocante, Raphael ama la mano de Casey sujetando la suya. Tanto, que realmente no le importa que sus hermanos y padre sean testigos de que prácticamente ahora, él y Casey se la pasan todo el día de la mano.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"_Ella me daba la mano y no hacía falta más. Me alcanzaba para sentir que era bien acogido. Más que besarla, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa, ella me daba la mano y eso era amor."__  
__―__Mario Benedetti__,__La tregua_

;u; no puedo creer que llegaras hasta aquí. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y espero nos leamos pronto.

Bye!


	2. Día 2: Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad

:'3 día dos de este hermoso reto de OTP.

Sí, sé que dije que lo subiría cada 15 días pero perdónenme, por más que me esforcé simplemente no pude acabar a tiempo, tuve un terrible (casi dos semanas) fallo en el suministro eléctrico y este semestre está resultando más salvaje que los anteriores :'U perdón de nuevo :'U

En fin, yo les dejo esto por aquí y espero que disfruten la lectura.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lecturas! en serio que jamás creí que mi OTP tendría esta aceptación (sobre todo me sorprendió no recibir reviews ofensivos :v) les juro que cada que me llegan sus comentarios me animan e inspiran a escribir más y mejor *3*

Sin más retrasos, aquí el tan demorado segundo día:

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Día 2: Acurrucarse, abrazar con suavidad, acariciar, hacer mimos... hacer eso en alguna parte.

_**Hoy fue el día más genial de toda mi vida. Bueno, quizá no el mejor de todos porque tuvo sus partes bajas pero definitivamente lo que pasó hoy me hizo el mes completo.**_

_**Quizá el año.**_

_**Tal vez la vida.**_

_**Esta mañana tuve juego de hockey…**_

Una vuelta, dos vueltas… la punta de cruz del desarmador dio un par de giros más a los tornillos de las cuchillas. Tres vueltas, cuatro vueltas… desde el banquillo, Casey observó la paliza que Los Titanes de la preparatoria 18 le estaban metiendo a sus compañeros de equipo. Siguió ajustando los tornillos de las cuchillas y sonriendo para sí, pensó que esa situación cambiaria pronto. Su capitán le había dicho que lo guardaría para el gran final y si el marcador no mentía, ya sólo faltaban 4 minutos para que el tercer periodo acabara.

-¡Vamos Jones!, ¡necesito que entres al juego ya!-

Casey alzó la mirada y dando la última vuelta al desarmador, le entregó una sonrisa confiada a su capitán.

-Claro Billy, estoy listo-

Ajustó las agujetas de los patines y dándole un par de vueltas entre los dedos a su palo de la suerte, entró a la pista. Al patinar hasta su posición como centro no pudo evitar que su sonrisa creciera más, las cuchillas estaban justo como las deseaba. Ahora sólo faltaba dar el toque final para que su hazaña resultara completamente heroica.

-¡A que no me atrapas anciano!- gritó a la par que le quitaba el disco a su homólogo rival y burlaba los intentos de este por atraparlo -¡Te mueves como búfalo viejo tonto!- rió

Ante la ofensa, el otro centro que medía por lo menos medio metro más que él comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la pista con tal rapidez que Casey resbalaba y derrapaba en cada giro.

-Te pesan los años viejo, no puedes seguir el ritmo de Casey Jones- dijo con soberbia logrando atraer la atención de los otros jugadores que pronto comenzaron a perseguirlo también. El vigilante sonrió todavía más

Se escabulló entre los dos extremos y golpeó el disco tan fuerte que antes de entrar a la portería contraria este chocó duramente contra la entrepierna del guardameta.

-Vayan al asilo a comer pudín ancianos, no son rivales para mi genialidad- presumió mirando retadoramente al equipo contrario y volvió a patinar. Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon detrás de él y Casey supo que todo había terminado.

Lo último que vio fue a todo el equipo rival lanzársele encima como manada de elefantes furiosos con tal fuerza que su mejilla chocó dolorosa y torpemente contra la baranda de seguridad y todo se puso negro.

_**Y aunque no recuerdo mucho después de eso más que a la enfermera marcando el número de emergencia predeterminado en mi celular y al director dejándome ir a casa temprano, vaya que sí recuerdo el hermoso despertar después de eso…**_

-¿Casey? ¿Casey me oyes?-

El vigilante parpadeó lentamente y confundido intentó ubicar la voz que lo llamaba.

-¿Rapha?-

La expresión preocupada del mutante se suavizó un poco.

-Sí Jones, soy yo, ¿ya estas mejor?, ¿necesitas algo?- preguntó el ninja acomodando uno de los mechones de pelo que caían sobre la frente del humano

-Nhh… ¿qué pasó Raph? yo estaba…- comenzó a levantarse pero una firme mano lo detuvo por el pecho

-Tómatelo con calma Cas, tienes un par de horas dormido así que es normal que estés confundido, creo…- siguió acomodando su cabello –además eso quisiera saber yo, el entrenamiento tenía poco de haber terminado cuando mi t-phone sonó y la enfermera de tu escuela me dijo que estabas herido e irías a casa temprano. Fui por ti sin que ella me viera y te traje a tu departamento-

Casey terminó de abrir los ojos y ante él apareció el inquieto rostro de Raphael que lo miraba con escrutinio. Movió los dedos de sus manos para asegurarse de que todo en su cuerpo estaba bien y entonces se dio cuenta de su posición: estaba boca arriba en la cama cubierto con una ligera sábana y su ropa de dormir puesta, su paliacate no estaba más en su frente y su cabeza descansaba cómodamente sobre los muslos de Raph que también estaba en la cama con él.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro de que había muerto y ahora estaba en el paraíso.

-En tu mochila dejó una nota diciendo que probablemente tuviste una contusión cerebral y que alguien debía cuidarte- pasó su mano por el fleco de Casey haciéndolo para atrás, medio segundo después este cayó como suave cascada de nuevo sobre su frente –así que… ¿quieres algo Casey?-

El mayor miró a Raph y un suspiro gigante comenzó a formarse en su pecho, tan gigante que no logró sacarlo de sus pulmones y se atoró allí varios segundos. Estaba a nada de soltarse a llorar de tan tremenda felicidad. Raphie, su Raphie tan habitualmente seco, duro y renuente a cualquier muestra de afecto iba a cuidarlo… hasta le acababa de preguntar si quería algo… su corazón comenzó a llorar. No cabía duda que las fantasías se volvían realidad.

Se dio media vuelta en la cama y abrazó a Raph tan cerca y fuerte que su cara quedó pegada al firme y tibio plastrón del menor.

-Sígueme acariciando el pelo- pidió con una sonrisa que no se molestó en disimular –cuando lo haces mi dolor desaparece-

En otra situación, Raph instintivamente se habría hecho un poco hacia atrás para después empujarlo lejos y comenzar a gritarle lo cursi e imbécil que era, pero sólo entornó los ojos ante la tonta afirmación del mayor y un poco más tranquilo porque Casey ya había despertado y lucia bien, hizo lo pedido.

-Pero no te duermas Jones- indicó

-No- contestó sonriente aspirando el aroma del ninja en cada respiración

"_No me perdería esto por nada"_ pensó

_**Sus muslos son tan suaves... tan esponjosos y al mismo tiempo tan fuertes… juro que un día me los voy a comer a besos, sólo necesito que no me mate al empezar a hacerlo…**_

_**El punto es que en toda la historia de mi vida jamás había estado más cómodo que en ese momento con Rapha acariciándome el cabello y sus mulsos como mi almohada. Pero como eso no me bastaba, puse en marcha la otra parte del plan: Casey necesita amor.**_

-Raphie… tengo frío-

-Sí Casey- contestó el ninja yendo al armario por otra manta y la puso encima del humano, acomodando cuidadosamente las orillas debajo del cuerpo del mayor

-Esta me da calor- se quejó lastimosamente empujando la manta con los brazos y arruinando el esmerado trabajo del menor -¿puedes buscar otra más delgada por favor?-

El ninja de rojo retiró la colcha recién terminada de acomodar y fue por otra al armario mientras doblaba la anterior.

-Sí Casey-

-Gracias- contestó lisonjero, acto seguido se cubrió la boca con ambas manos y soltó un gritito ahogado de pura felicidad, el plan estaba marchando a la perfección.

Vio a Raphael regresar y volvió a poner su cara de "me estoy muriendo, acércate, quiero decir mis últimas palabras…"

-¿Esta está bien Cas?- preguntó amablemente el ninja

-Sí- contestó y Raph procedió a acomodarla bien –pero ahora tengo hambre Raphie…- dijo jugueteando con una esquinita de la colcha que Raph aún no acomodaba -¿me prepararías más hot cakes?-

Raph alisó la superficie de la colcha y miró el plato que yacía en la mesita de noche.

-¿Y esos ya no te los vas a comer Cas?-

El vigilante hizo un puchero y esquivó la mirada.

-Es que esos ya están fríos…- explicó caprichosamente -¿me preparas otros? anda Raphie…-

En otra situación, Raphael habría tomado el plato de hot cakes para embarrarlo en la cara del humano y así obligarlo a comérselos, después habría alzado las manos al cielo en muestra de fastidio y habría salido del departamento sin decir más; pero hoy simplemente no podía negarle algo si lo miraba con esos ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia.

Miró de nuevo el plato y lamentándose del desperdicio de comida, suspiró.

-Está bien Casey, pero debes prometer que esta vez te los comerás pronto, o le pasará lo mismo que al helado con fruta y al pastel que me pediste hace rato-

Casey miró el helado derretido y el pastel mordisqueado y rió con nerviosismo.

-Es que antes no sabía bien que es lo que quería comer, pero ahora sí y quiero hot cakes con chocolate, no miel- dijo con ligero orgullo –pero está bien Raphie, lo prometo-

El menor le palmeó la mejilla con cariño.

-Te veo en un momento- dijo con una imperceptible sonrisa que para el mayor no pasó desapercibida -¿no te duermas sí? eso es malo para tu contusión-

-Está bien- prometió –no me dormiré-

Raphael dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina a preparar los nuevos hotcakes que esta vez esperaba sí se comiera Casey cuando un fuerte ruido lo hizo saltar un poco. Recorrió la cortina de la pequeña ventana que tenía la habitación y lo que vio honestamente lo confundió un poco. Afuera estaba lloviendo a mares y la luz del rayo que procedió al trueno que había escuchado ilumino a medias la ventana. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a llover tan fuerte? hace media hora la lluvia era apenas una llovizna. Cerró la cortina y no le dio más importancia al asunto pues después de todo esto era Nueva York y probablemente sólo se trataba de una lluvia pasajera.

Ahogando un bostezo con la mano fue al refrigerador y lo que vio no lo sorprendió en lo absoluto. Ya no había nada que preparar, realmente nada. La leche se había acabado y ya sólo quedaba un huevo, los restos de la carne que había preparado hace un par de horas estaban en la misma situación que los sándwiches mordisqueados y desechados que Casey ya no había querido comer, y la sopa de letras de esta mañana ya estaba completamente fría y más allá del punto de resultar apetecible. Cerró la puerta y como último recurso decidió revisar el congelador, encontrando paquetes de comida para calentar y pizza congelada.

Enarcó una ceja y regresó a la habitación pues aunque dudaba mucho que Casey quisiera comer eso, nada perdía con intentar.

_**Después mi Rapha se fue y yo no pude más de la maldita felicidad. ¡Mi chico era mil veces más dulce enfermera de lo que jamás hubiera podido esperar! estaba tan feliz que empecé a rodar cual gusano sobre la cama hasta que Raphie volvió a entrar y me dijo eso que inició la parte mala del día…**_

-Mmm, ¿Casey?-

-¿Qué pasa Raph?-

-Ya no hay nada en el refrigerador, o al menos, no para hacer más hot cakes, ¿quieres que prepare otra cosa? hay comida y pizza congelada-

Casey alzó los puños hasta su pecho y emberrinchado volvió a rodar en la cama.

-No quiero comer eso…- dijo con un puchero de molestia –sabe feo y yo quiero algo que prepares tú…-

En otra situación, Raphael le habría gritado que dejara de ser tan infantil y que se comiera los hot cakes que en realidad no estaban tan fríos, pero su mirada se posó en el parche blanco que la enfermera había puesto sobre el feo raspón de su mejilla y en el vendaje de su brazo izquierdo y simplemente no pudo gritarle o enojarse siquiera un poco. Respiro lentamente por la boca y puso sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Tampoco exageres Casey, no cocino tan bien- dijo recordando que buena parte de los alimentos se había ido en intentos fallidos –caliento pizza y eso comes-

-No Raphie…- rebatió mimado el humano sentándose en la cama -¿sabes? hoy es la primera vez en muchos años que como comida casera, mi papá casi no sabe cocinar y yo tampoco así que… bueno, hoy comí rico nena-

Ante la sensible confesión del mayor, el habitual ceño fruncido de Raphael desapareció inmediatamente y su boca se abrió un poco. Sus brazos cayeron de su cadera y los cruzó fuertemente contra su pecho. Había olvidado que la madre de Casey no estaba y que su padre trabajaba todo el día. Suspiró.

-De acuerdo Cas- dijo ignorando el hecho de que el mayor le había llamado por ese mote que tanto le apenaba –yo te prepararé algo de comer pero dime qué hago, en el refrigerador ya no hay nada-

Caprichoso y consentido como se sentía, Casey se animó y rodando un poco en la cama le acercó su billetera al mutante.

-¿Vas con Murakami por pizza gyoza y dos órdenes de tempura de camarón?-

Raphael tomó los billetes que Casey le acababa de dar y dudoso los acarició un par de veces con los dedos pensando que hacer. ¿Salir a la calle con el tiempo que hacia? incluso si hacía el viaje por las alcantarillas se iba a mojar terriblemente… pero por otra parte, en la cocina no había más que esa comida congelada que **no** le iba a dar de comer a Casey y él también ya tenía mucha hambre…

Además no podía negarle un gusto así de pequeño cuando el mayor estaba así de herido ¿cierto?

-¿De camarón?- repitió mientras guardaba el dinero en su cinturón

-Sí, y si tiene también trae de helado o de lo que a ti más te guste Raph- dijo dándole la billetera completa

-De acuerdo- se acercó a la ventana y respiró hondo preparándose mentalmente para bañarse por segunda vez en el día –no te duermas Casey-

-No- contestó por tercera vez el humano en lo que iba del día –yo te espero Raphie-

El ninja lo miró unos segundos y después abrió la ventana. Recobró su ceño fruncido de siempre y se recordó que si muchas veces había salido a patrullar con peor tiempo que este, no había razón para que se quejara de salir una vez más.

-Adiós Case- dijo y saltó por la ventana

_**¡Juro que no sabía que estaba lloviendo! si lo hubiera sabido jamás le habría pedido salir a comprar comida, hubiera aceptado que calentara lo que sea, absolutamente lo que sea con tal de que no saliera y se mojara. Incluso si me hubiera estado muriendo de hambre primero me habría comido la alfombra antes que pedirle salir a comprar algo… pero yo no sabía que estaba lloviendo, lo juro.**_

_**Supongo que fue culpa de que las cortinas de mi habitación son oscuras y por eso la luz de los rayos no alcanzaba a ser visible… pero también fue culpa de que estaba muy distraído regodeándome en los mimos y cuidados de Rapha como para escuchar los truenos que de vez en vez seguro se oían.**_

_**Creo que jamás me había sentido más culpable en toda mi vida que cuando al despertar de la pequeña siesta que me dejé tomar la ventana se abrió y mi pequeño entró a la habitación completamente empapado…**_

-¡¿Raphie?! ¡¿Qué rayos pasó?!- preguntó el humano saliendo de inmediato de la cama y acercándose al mutante que temblaba ligeramente

-N-nada Casey, l-lo que ocurre es que afuera estaba ll-lloviendo y…-

La explicación del menor fue parada de tajo por el fuerte abrazo del vigilante.

-¡¿Y me quieres explicar por qué carajos…?!- el humano se dio cuenta de su pregunta y se separó un poco de Raphael para mirarlo a los ojos -¿…saliste así?-

El ninja se limpió el agua que escurría de su bandana.

-T-tenías hambre y no q-querías comida congelada…-

_**Entonces lo entendí. Todavía no estaba listo para manejar tanto poder. Había hecho mal uso de la sabiduría que Mikey me había regalado la noche anterior y ahora mi enfermera estaba temblando de frio en mis brazos a causa de mis caprichos y berrinches mal manejados.**_

_-Verás Casey, tú eres mi cuñado favorito y por esa razón y porque trajiste mi pizza favorita te regalaré uno de los más hermosos y desconocidos secretos del universo-_

_Pensando que era una broma del menor y que en realidad él era su único "cuñado", el vigilante dejó de prestar atención a la película y se acercó más al mutante recorriendo el espacio faltante en el sillón._

_Mikey miró alrededor de la sala buscando algún intruso chismoso y cubriendo con ambas manos su boca pegada a la oreja del mayor, murmuró:_

_-Si finges estar muy muy herido, Raphael se convierte en la enfermera más dulce que puedas imaginar y te cuida como si fueras un bebé-_

_Ante tal revelación divina el mayor abrió mucho los ojos y volteó lentamente para admirar al ser más sabio que conocía._

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Sip, no se enoja, no te grita y no se desespera. Viejo, puedes pedirle hasta la cosa más tonta mil veces y las mismas mil veces la hará- dijo palmeando el hombro del atónito vigilante –es que cuando ve a alguien a quien quiere herido, su rudeza se derrite y se vuelve más cariñoso que un cachorrito bebé- comparó el ninja riendo un poco_

_El vigilante no pudo más con tanta información e ignorando la explicación de Mikey sobre como había conseguido dos días enteros de cuidados por el rasguño que Rahzar le había hecho en un brazo, cerró los ojos imaginando la plétora de oportunidades frente a sí. Mañana tenía partido contra los Titanes de la preparatoria 18 y sabotear las cuchillas de sus patines no sería nada difícil, sólo era cuestión de aflojar unos tornillos y apretar otros de más y ¡listo! "Raphie la enfermera" estaría allí para él, sólo para él…_

_-Pero recuerda que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad Casey- añadió el ninja completamente serio -Rapha no mide sus acciones cuando está en modo "enfermera" así que ten cuidado de pedirle algo que lo dañe o sea peligroso…-_

El menor tembló otro poco.

–Ni que calentara la que y-ya te había pr-preparado-

_-…porque no se dará cuenta e igual lo hará-_

Las últimas palabras de su cuñado favorito resonaron en la mente del vigilante y sintiendo todo el peso de la culpa caer sobre sí, abrazó más fuerte a Raphael contra su pecho.

-Eres un imbécil, ven, te llevo a la cama- dijo prácticamente cargando al ninja por la fuerza del abrazo

-P-pero la comida se va a enfriar…- dijo el menor sentándose en la cama

Indignación ilimitada apareció en la frustración de Casey.

-¡Deja de pensar en la estúpida comida Raphael! estás helado y te puedes enfermar- regañó el vigilante lanzando sobre la cama la manta "demasiado caliente" que le había rechazado al mutante horas antes –eres un idiota bro, ¿acaso empezó a llover cuando estabas con Murakami?- preguntó mientras lo secaba con una toalla, exprimió las tiras de su bandana y una idea terrible cruzó su mente -¿o ya estaba lloviendo cuando saliste de aquí?-

Raphael observó la molesta expresión de Casey y estaba a punto de mentir cuando otro escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y el vigilante halló la respuesta solo.

-¡Agghh vamos Raphie!-gritó exasperado mientras lo cubría con la gruesa manta -¿cómo pudiste aceptar salir si sabias que estaba lloviendo de esa manera?-

Raphael esquivó unos segundos la mirada y decidió decir la parte de la verdad que no involucraba el hecho de que la confesión acerca de la comida casera lo había conmovido honestamente.

-¡Porque yo también tengo mucha hambre Casey!- contestó apretando un poco más la manta contra su cuerpo intentando mantener a raya sus escalofríos –en la cocina ya no había nada más que tus sobras mordisqueadas y desde que terminó el entrenamiento me he estado muriendo de hambre bro, no he comido nada desde esta mañana que te traje a casa _dude_-

El vigilante paró en seco su labor de frotar los brazos del ninja para calentarlo un poco más y otra tonelada de culpa cayó como plomo sobre él. ¿En serio había sido tan quejumbroso y mimado que había absorbido de esa manera el tiempo de Raph a tal grado de no dejarle ni un espacio para comer algo él mismo? Definitivamente alguien en algún lugar del universo escribía un boleto directo al infierno con su nombre como destinatario. Pensándolo bien el boleto probablemente ya estaba en su correo.

-Lo lamento nena, no me dí cuenta de que estaba siendo tan molesto- dijo hincándose frente a él en la cama y dándole un corto beso en los labios -¿qué te parece si mientras yo saco la comida tú te das un baño caliente?-

-S-sólo fue un poco de lluvia Jones, estoy bien- contestó el ninja parpadeando con indiferencia –además no estabas siendo molesto Casey, sólo estabas herido y eso es todo. No tienes que disculparte sobre eso-

Tres camiones cargados de culpa cayeron sobre el vigilante, pero como estaba de acuerdo en que nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría el hecho de que su boleto al infierno ya estaba en su correo y en que la parte sobre estar herido y adolorido era cierta, decidió decir la parte de la verdad que mantenía intacta la inocente faceta de enfermera de su pareja. Después de todo, el creía fervientemente en que hay que proteger las pocas cosas buenas y puras que aún sobreviven en el planeta… y en mantenerse vivo.

-Está bien Raphie, entonces vamos a cenar-

_**Y aquí estoy dos horas después de que termináramos de cenar y limpiar un poco el desastre de la cocina. Raphie no quería que le ayudara pues insistía en que me habían golpeado y que debía seguir descansando por mi contusión y mis vendajes y blablablá, pero mi pequeño no paraba de bostezar y quedarse dormido apenas se quedaba quieto en algún lugar (sí, justo como cuando no puede dormir y al día siguiente tiene sueño) que no tuve más opción que decirle que quería que durmiera conmigo para lograr hacerlo descansar y dormir un rato.**_

_**Bueno, él no quería dormir pues insistía que debía vigilar que no me durmiera por mi contusión, pero apenas se acomodó a mi lado con su cabeza sobre mi hombro y yo lo abracé como siempre, empezó a relajarse poco a poco hasta que sobre mi pecho apareció ese charquito de saliva que indica que Raphael está profundamente dormido.**_

_**Y después apareció esa otra cosa que yo no sabía que Raphael hace cuando está profundamente dormido: hablar.**_

-¿Casey…?-

Sorprendido, el humano bajó la vista y observó al mutante que a pesar de estar visiblemente dormido, estaba hablándole como si no lo estuviera.

-¿Sí Rapha?-

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- preguntó apenas moviendo los labios, bajito y sin abrir los ojos

Casey sonrió ampliamente y acariciándole la mejilla que de haber estado despierto el ninja no le habría permitido tocar con tanta libertad, contestó:

-Sí Raphie, mucho mejor-

El mutante sonrió levemente y acurrucándose más contra el costado del humano y apretando el abrazo a su torso, respondió:

-Me alegro…- y se volvió a quedar dormido

_**Es un imbécil, pero es el mío. Voy a vigilarlo un par de horas más pues aunque creo que su piel esta igual de tibiecita que siempre, también creo que sus mejillas están un poco rojas (¿o es la bandana que se está deslavando por la lluvia?) y un poco más calientes de lo que deberían estar considerando que es de sangre fría. Le dije que se quitara la bandana pues estaba mojada y fría pero no me hizo caso.**_

_**Ninjas…**_

_**Yo solamente espero que no se enferme pues aunque Mikey también me dijo que Raphael es buen paciente y no es caprichoso como yo lo fui hoy, no me gustaría que por mi "plan maquiavélico" mal manejado mi Raphie tuviera que sufrir más de lo que ya tuvo que soportar hoy.**_

_**Y eso es todo lo que pasó hoy.**_

Casey cerró su cuaderno de pasta negra y volvió a guardarlo junto con el lápiz dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche. Con el dorso de la mano revisó la temperatura del ninja una vez más y siguió sintiéndola igual de caliente que la última vez que lo había tocado.

Con un suspiro de preocupación le bajó todo el volumen a la tv que seguía encendida desde hace un par de horas y escogiendo un canal al azar para entretenerse, se dispuso a montar guardia.

-Yo sólo espero que no te enfermes Raphie- repitió el humano estrechando su abrazo al caparazón del menor –porque… bueno, yo simplemente no quiero que te sientas mal las próximas dos semanas-

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

*fangirlea en el suelo cual vil gusano*

:B pues allí está el segundo día :B

¿Mi justificación canónica? está bien: ¿recuerdan la parte en 2x22 Vengeance is mine donde Mikey se lastima el brazo y Raphael corre angustiadísimo con una cara de "no me gusta que estés herido" a abrazarlo y cargarlo mientras Mikey pone un poco cara de "me muero, no sé si sobreviviré" mientras se deja caer sobre los brazos de Raph como si se fuera a desmayar? bueno, pues yo opino que Mikey de verdad sí posee ese conocimiento que le "compartió" a Casey aquí y lo usa de vez en cuando para obtener un poco de cariños "enfermeriles" del ninja de rojo xD

Y lo de Casey narrando partes del capítulo se me ocurrió al recordar que en 2x08 The Good the Bad and Casey Jones, Casey se pone a escribir sobre que su destino es ser vigilante y que los mutantes y robots ninja están tomando su ciudad y blablablá :P

Esa es mi explicación :v sólo que mi estúpido Casey es torpe por naturaleza y no supo aplicar bien este conocimiento xD además de que me recordó enormemente a Jake de Adventure Time cuando "esta malito" xDDDD

Eso es todo por hoy. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y tus comentarios, y desde el fondo de mi corazón espero que te haya gustado y que la espera de poco más de un mes se viera justificada.

Nos leemos pronto nwn/


	3. Día 2: Epílogo (contenido hard)

¡Hola!

Antes de contarles el gracioso-triste-patético-interesante descubrimiento que hice durante este tiempo, tengo algo MUY importante que decirles que también está involucrado con ese descubrimiento:

Mil perdones por la larga espera. Sé que siempre lo digo, sé que en todos los caps. de todos los fics que subo lo digo, pero en serio perdón. Honestamente me mato al escribir para poder ofrecerles algo increíble que realmente les guste mucho y que claro a mí también me guste, pero en aras de esto, siempre termino tardando meses y hasta años para actualizar. Creo que ninguna cantidad de disculpas podría hacer que me perdones eso, pero a mí favor, diré que considero que es mejor tardar que subir estupideces. Yo también he sido lectora, y recuerdo muy bien un fic IkkixShun que iba realmente hermoso, jodidamente bello; los dos primeros caps tardaron como un mes o dos en subirse, pero el tercero y cuarto salieron en menos de una semana. ¿El resultado? los dos últimos caps estaban feos, no acordes a la trama y honestamente para mí echaron a perder la hermosa historia de amor que relataban.

Yo no quiero que eso le pase a mis fics.

Insisto, sé que ninguna cantidad de disculpas basta, pero igual te agradezco muchísimo tu lectura y tu review. Te juro que cada que me llega uno me pongo muy feliz y constato que mi esfuerzo vale la pena porque lo que te ofrezco te gusta nwn/

Ahora, mi descubrimiento xD :

Cuando estaba escribiendo este epílogo plañí mucho porque quería hacer algo hermoso y que les gustara mucho, algo que dijeran "¡ay coño de la madre que zhuculemto!" y les gustara mucho mucho, pero me di cuenta que nada me parecía suficiente y me frustré, me bloqueé y no podía escribir nada nada. Eso me pasa con todos mis fics. Después me dije "¿y si haces algo que sea completamente hermoso y perfecto únicamente para ti?" me alegré ante la supuesta solución mágica y me puse a escribir. Pero no, eso fue peor: yo soy mi lectora más exigente, nada estaba bien, todo estaba mal y la edición era interminable… hasta hoy que dije "yolo! seré feliz y sha!" así que aquí está el muy necesario epílogo hard que el segundo día necesitaba :v

Muchas gracias por leer y por favor, lee la palabra epilogo con la voz del narrador francés de Bob Esponja xDD

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Epílogo

Una estridente canción de rock comenzó a sonar y la oscura habitación perdió la calma que había mantenido durante toda la noche; así como el vigilante que desde la comodidad y tibieza de su amada cama, supo que ya era hora de despertarse.

Pero como saber no es lo mismo que querer, enterró aún más el rostro en la almohada y trató de volver a dormir, pero la música aumentaba de volumen a cada segundo y no pudo lograrlo.

Mal y de malas buscó a tientas el insufrible aparato en el interior de la almohada y los alrededores del colchón, pero cuando sintió que lo ruidoso del solo de batería no podía subir más, se obligó a abrir un ojo para buscarlo mejor y así finalmente hallarlo en la mesita de noche.

Con un gruñido de odio puro apagó la alarma de su celular y la aplazó por diez minutos más, volvió a dejarlo en su lugar y trató de dormir de nuevo. Pero al rodar en la cama para darle la espalda al odiado aparato hizo un feliz descubrimiento que arregló toda su mañana. Era Raphael profundamente dormido boca abajo, acurrucado entre las mantas como un largo capullo y la bandana a punto de salir de su cabeza. Adorable.

Con una pícara sonrisa volvió a tomar su celular y aplazó la alarma por dos horas completas. Después lo lanzó detrás de sí sin preocuparse ni un poco si en la caída se le salía la batería o se rompía la pantalla.

-Raphie, Raphie despierta- dijo besando juguetonamente el centro de su caparazón y subiendo por el en pequeños y húmedos besos –vamos _sunshine_, ya es hora de despertar-

Sin embargo, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la pesada respiración del ninja quejándose de la interrupción a su sueño, así que se colocó a los pies de la cama y se metió bajo las sábanas pero encima de Raphael.

-Raphael- dijo con voz ondulosa y profunda como de fantasma -soy el fantasma de la navidad futura y vengo a reclamarte cosas- dijo besando sus tobillos por debajo de las odiosas vendas –Raphael ¿por qué no te apareciste bajo el árbol de Casey Jones atado y sin ninguna venda o protector en el cuerpo?- preguntó apenas conteniendo la risa mientras subía en pequeños besos por sus pantorrillas –Casey ha sido un buen muchacho, se merecía tenerte a su completa merced…- alzó la mirada y un cosquilleo llenó su vientre al observar el delicioso camino frente a sí, estiró su mano y apretó con fuerza el muslo del menor que ante la brusca caricia jadeó pesadamente –sí… justo como ahora-

Respiró profundamente el aroma del ninja que invadía el espacio entre el colchón y las sábanas y puso su boca a trabajar. Lamió cuan largos eran los muslos del ninja y pasó duramente sus uñas por encima de las vendas de sus rodillas. Admiró extasiado cómo el menor se contraía en espasmos de placer por los apasionados besos que hacía a las áreas más sensibles de sus caderas y cuando a causa de éstos el niño dobló las rodillas bajo su pecho y le colocó su entrada justo en la cara, Casey no pudo más con su excitación y lamió el interior de las piernas del chico.

-Vamos Raphael, despiértate y regálame un poco de diversión antes de la escuela- rogó con la respiración agitada y una cada vez más incómoda presión en su entrepierna –vamos amor, no me hagas rogarte porque…- lo sujetó fuertemente de las caderas y besó furiosamente la parte de su caparazón que cubría su entrada, provocando que Raphael se estremeciera y jadeara más fuerte –mira que lo hago y cogemos igual…-

Gateó lentamente sobre él y llenó de besos los límites de su caparazón hasta lograr llegar a la escasa piel de su amplia espalda. Suspiró mitad excitado mitad resignado. A veces, simplemente odiaba mucho ese caparazón por reducirle la cantidad de exquisita piel de su amado ninja.

-Raphie…-

-No… no tengo ganas Casey, déjame dormir…- murmuró pesadamente el ninja y ocultó el rostro por debajo de la almohada –sólo… déjame…-

-¿Qué? ¿Dejarte? no, eso ni el más imbécil del mundo lo haría- dijo súbitamente animado por haber obtenido la primera respuesta por parte del menor, negativa, pero al fin y al cabo respuesta –además no me puedes dejar así- dijo frotando lascivamente su miembro sobre su también duro caparazón –eso sería crueldad- besó dulcemente su cuello y pegó la mejilla contra su sumamente cálida piel –además no te preocupes, yo tengo ganas suficientes para ambos- declaró orgulloso mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente; pues aunque nadie le creyera, de verdad amaba esto

Rogarle, suplicarle, pedirle las cosas una y otra vez, trabajar mucho para obtener hasta lo más mínimo. Sobre todo, porque esa era una de las cosas que más amaba de él: su grado de dificultad. Todo en Raphael debía ser ganado. No cualquiera obtenía un abrazo espontáneo, una caricia en la mejilla, una sonrisa acompañada de su mirada tranquila; o un "te amo" dicho y no únicamente demostrado con acciones. Su Raphael era difícil, muy distinto a todas aquellas chicas que obtenía en la escuela con tan sólo coquetearles y arrinconarlas contra los casilleros un par de veces, a esas que aceptaban besarse detrás del campo de fútbol después de un par de palabras bonitas. Y por eso todo en Raph valía la pena, porque lo que obtenía era precioso y únicamente para él.

-Pero yo no quiero tus ganas, quiero que te bajes y me dejes dormir- respondió el ninja con un quejidito vulnerable mientras rodaba en la cama tirando al vigilante que lejos de enojarse por el nuevo rechazo, sonrió ante lo indefenso que ese tono de voz hacía sonar al ninja –estás muy pesado- finalizo aclarándose la garganta

Casey río de buena gana y con una sonrisa retadora en la que sintió que el parche de su mejilla se despegaba un poco más, gateó de regreso a Raphael y se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces creo que tenemos un problema, porque yo no quiero que me regreses mis ganas- lo empujó hasta dejarlo boca arriba y se sentó sobre su plastrón –vamos Raph, peleemos un poco entre las sábanas, si me ganas sólo te lo haré dos veces – sentenció y se inclinó para besarlo, pero al contacto con sus labios los sintió anormalmente calientes y abrió los ojos preocupado. Pasó sus manos del colchón a sus mejillas y también las sintió mucho más calientes de lo habitual -¿Raph? ¿Estás bien?-

El vigilante vio al ninja reacomodar su bandana y taparse la boca para cubrir un pequeño acceso de tos, después, poner el dorso de esa misma mano sobre su frente y mirarlo con una expresión adormilada. Observó que las mejillas que anoche estaban apenas un poco rojizas ahora estaban completamente sonrojadas y supo qué era lo que realmente debería contestarle el ninja.

"_No Jones, porque me enfermé por tu culpa, no me cuidaste bien"_ sintió algo feo y frío hacer saltar su estómago tras imaginar eso salir de los labios del ninja y lentamente le esquivó la mirada, sintiendo que la culpa que ayer caía en toneladas sobre él ahora lo sepultaba bajo una galaxia entera. _"Y en vez de notar que me sentía mal, trataste de cogerme a toda costa"._

-Sí, sólo tengo mucho sueño- respondió finalmente mientras con una mano se tallaba los ojos y con la otra acariciaba el muslo del mayor –así que si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que te bajaras de mí, pesas mucho-

Casey apretó los labios y puso su mano sobre la de ninja.

-No- respondió abatido mientras negaba con la cabeza –no Rapha-

-¿Qué? agh, vamos Casey, sólo déjame dormir ¿sí?- pidió de nuevo con más cansancio que enojo –Casey…-

-Rapha es que yo…- empezó a disculparse el vigilante pero al alzar la mirada para enfrentarlo completamente hizo otro descubrimiento que esta vez contrarió todo su ser: Rapha se veía jodidamente violable cuando estaba enfermo

Sus mejillas sonrojadas, su mirada adormilada observándolo atentamente, su pesada y cálida respiración saliendo en ocasionales jadeos que hacían imaginar otro contexto, su mano descansando grácilmente sobre su frente, su suave y tibia piel aún más caliente por la fiebre que debilitaba su cuerpo y por ende lo volvía más vulnerable… y todo eso sumado a las sábanas completamente revueltas bajo de él que junto con el aspecto de su bandana, hacían que luciera como si le acabaran de meter la más grande cogida de su vida.

El vigilante tragó en seco. Definitivamente se iría al infierno por pensar ese tipo de cosas cuando Raph claramente no se sentía bien.

-¿Casey?- llamó el ninja ante el prolongado silencio de mayor -¿Casey sigues allí?-

El aludido asintió ausentemente y al sentir su erección reaccionar nuevamente ante la voz agitada y más suave de lo habitual del ninja, cubrió su entrepierna con ambas manos tratando de lucir casual.

-Sí Raph, es sólo que…- volvió a mirarlo y apenas se contuvo para no abalanzársele encima, pues el menor estaba tallándose los ojos de una manera tan adorable que simplemente sus manos ya no alcanzaban para cubrir sus "sentimientos" –voy al baño- declaró bajándose bruscamente de la cama y dando un portazo se ocultó en la mencionada habitación

"_¿Qué rayos me pasa?" _se preguntó mientras se lavaba enérgicamente el rostro con agua fría _"no Jones, esto…esto está más allá de tu maldad, no puedes aprovecharte de Raph ahora que se enfermó por tu culpa…"_ a su mente regresó el sonido de los leves jadeos de Raph tras su último acceso de tos y la carpa en su pantalón creció más "_ahhhh… soy un maldito…"_ apoyó la frente en el lavabo y gimió sufridamente

-Bueno, igual no puedo dejarlo así, ya que no lo cuidé bien anoche lo menos que puedo hacer es curarlo- se dijo mientras sacaba del botiquín el termómetro y una tira de pastillas para la tos -ahora sólo espero que esto sea suficiente…- azotó la puertita del botiquín y frunció el ceño –perdóname Raphie-

Colocó ambas cosas en su mano derecha y con la otra abrió la puerta, pero al bajar la mirada para tomar el picaporte se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: su entrepierna seguía siendo demasiado visible. Derrotado y pesaroso, volvió a cerrar la puerta y tras dejar las cosas sobre la caja del excusado, colocó largamente las manos bajo el chorro de agua fría del lavabo para después apretar su miembro con sus manos heladas. Ahogó un jadeo tras sus labios firmemente apretados y con su libido apagado feo y a la fuerza, salió del baño decidido a curar al ninja.

-Raphie ya… Raphie no te duermas- dijo sentándose al lado del ninja y agitándolo suavemente para despertarlo –vamos, necesito saber qué tan alta es tu fiebre y darte algo para la tos-

El menor gruñó molesto y se acurrucó más entre las mantas.

-¿Y si mejor me dejas de dormir?-

Casey entornó los ojos y procuró ignorar lo más olímpicamente que pudo el tono de voz del ninja.

-No, anda, date la vuelta y abre la boca- dijo y sin esperar respuesta, lo rodó para que quedara boca arriba

Raphael lo miró sumamente fastidiado y bufó molesto, pero realmente no tenía ganas ni energía para discutir así que simplemente abrió ligeramente la boca y esperó que el otro actuara, pero no resultó así, ya que Casey se encontró nuevamente pasmado ante la expresión de Raph que más que invitar a introducir el termómetro en su boca, provocaba querer meter aquello que palpitaba en su entrepierna.

"_Cuidar a Raph"_ se dijo mentalmente y tragando duro acercó lentamente el termómetro al ninja hasta que finalmente lo introdujo en su boca. _"Cuidar a Raph"_ repitió mientras le hacía una seña para que alzara la lengua y cuando finalmente lo colocó allí se sintió tan intensamente abrumado que por un momento todo a su alrededor se puso oscuro. Definitivamente el haber metido aquel objeto de forma fálica en su boca era lo más malditamente erótico que le había hecho.

Hasta ahora.

-Buen chico. Ahora no hables hasta que suene el temporizador- dijo con un pequeño beso a la comisura de su boca y fingió leer muy atentamente las indicaciones de la tira de pastillas hasta que un suave puñetazo en su pierna exigió su atención -¿qué Rapha?-

El de rojo lo miró atentamente y tras humedecerse los labios preguntó dubitativamente.

-¿Casey? ¿Estás bien?-

Su sonrisa de violador de bosque cayó muerta al suelo al sentirse descubierto y empezó a reír de manera torpe y nerviosa.

-Sí, claro que sí Raph ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?-

-Porque… me quedé dormido mientras te cuidaba, y no te he revisado desde que despertaste-

Sus risas pararon de inmediato y aunque por su mente pasaron una y mil posibilidades sobre qué hacer, rápidamente supo cuál era la correcta y se inclinó con cuidado sobre él haciendo que sus frentes se tocaran suavemente.

-Tú cuidaste muy bien de mí, mil veces mejor de lo que cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho- acarició su mejilla con el pulgar y le sonrió –así que ¿por qué no habría de estar bien si mi enfermera fue la mejor del mundo?-

Las mejillas del ninja se pusieron un poco más rojas y parpadeando nervioso le esquivó la mirada.

-¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien? ¿No te duele la cabeza o algo? Yo quería darte una pastilla para el dolor muscular pero Donnie dijo que…-

-Shhh- le calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y le palmeó la mejilla –te dije que no hablaras hasta que el termómetro terminara- le dio otro beso en los labios y al sentir que Raph se relajaba suspiró aliviado de que había detenido esa plática que de seguir su curso, habría provocado que su consciencia le impidiera llevar a cabo eso que ahora tanto deseaba

Tras esperar un poco más un agudo pitido sonó y con cuidado retiró el termómetro de su boca. En la pequeña pantalla de led leyó "102.4 F" y apretó los labios.

-No es mucho Raphie, pero eres de sangre fría y probablemente es más- le quitó las mantas de encima y sujetó su mano –vamos-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?-

-A la ducha por supuesto-

Raphael abrió mucho los ojos y trató de aferrarse a la cama.

-No, yo quiero dormir, sólo déjame y ya Jones-

-No- repitió con más firmeza el mayor y camino con él hasta el cuarto de baño –ayer dijiste que sólo era un poco de lluvia, que no era necesaria una ducha caliente y ya ves las consecuencias- cerró la puerta tras de ellos y abrió el grifo del agua caliente -lo siento nena pero hoy sí debo insistir-

-No soy tu nena- gruñó con un puchero el de rojo –y yo me siento bien, no necesito nad…- su queja fue parada de tajo por los labios del mayor y abrió la boca para seguir discutiendo así fuera dentro del beso, pero al hacerlo sintió un par de cositas duras caer en su boca y atorarse en su garganta

Trató de continuar su queja pero apenas abrió la boca le faltó el aliento y empezó a toser, y dolorosamente no pudo detenerse hasta que las odiosas pastillitas resbalaron por su irritada garganta. Miró con odio al mayor y se sujetó la frente al sentirse un poco mareado por el indeseable acceso de tos.

-Eres un maldito Casey Jones-

El maldito rió y dejó la tira de pastillas en el lavabo.

-Lo sé- abrió un poco el agua fría y cuando sintió que ya estaba templada lo hizo entrar de un brusco empujón –y sí eres mi nena-

Una perversa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del vigilante y sujetó sus muñecas contra la pared de azulejo, donde pegó su cuerpo contra el suyo y empezó a besarlo apasionadamente bajo el chorro de agua. Sintió el cuerpo de ninja temblar contra su pecho y se separó un poco de él.

-¿Raph?-

-Es que el agua está muy fría Cas-

El mayor sonrío con ternura ante la expresión quejumbrosa de Raph y liberando una de sus manos para sujetar su barbilla volvió a besarlo.

-Resiste ¿sí? no puedo ponerla más caliente o te hará daño- respondió besando su cuello hasta que dejó la marca de sus labios en su húmeda piel, volvió a empujarlo contra la pared y dejó que sus manos se desviaran por todo su cuerpo -te prometo que pronto no tendrás frío Raphie- bajó sus manos y las ocultó en ese hueco de su plastrón que cubría su trasero, apretando lascivamente la suave y firme piel –sí… pronto vas a estar bien- susurró y comenzó un lento descenso por su cuerpo

Besó su manzana de Adán y mordisqueó ese pequeño lugar sensible sobre su yugular, lamió largamente la escasa piel de su pecho y trazó con la lengua los surcos de su duro plastrón hasta que finalmente llegó a su entrepierna.

Hincado frente a él y mirándolo con sumo deseo, bajó una de sus manos al hueco entre sus muslos y presionó suavemente la parte de su plastrón que ocultaba su miembro, que inmediatamente se reveló frente a él grande, erecto y húmedo de líquido pre seminal. Sonrió lascivamente y volvió a observarlo de arriba abajo, sólo para satisfacerse por lo vulnerable e increíblemente sexy que se veía el ninja frente a sí.

-Ya sabes que me gusta escucharte…- murmuró jalando su brazo hasta que hizo caer su mano de su boca y su incipiente sonrojo volvió a ser visible, así como sus labios firmemente apretados –no hay nadie en casa, nadie se va a enterar de cómo te hago sentir-

El ninja esquivó la mirada molesto y se mordió el interior de la mejilla.

-Cállate- sintió la larga lengua de Casey recorrer por completo su miembro y sus piernas flaquearon peligrosamente –demonios Casey sólo hazlo ya-

El mayor sonrió con autosuficiencia e hizo lo pedido. Recorrió su extensión una vez más y al llegar a la punta lamió su cabeza alternando movimientos rápidos y lentos al pliegue de su glande. Dio un par más de lamiditas tímidas y bajó en pequeños besos por todo su tallo para después introducirlo y sacarlo fuertemente en su boca sin dejar de succionar.

Abrió los ojos y notó que la expresión molesta de Raph había desaparecido por completo, y que en su lugar se había instalado una de placer en la que sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus mejillas enrojecidas y su labio mordiendo a medias su labio inferior creaban el marco perfecto para su respiración ahogada por sus jadeos y toses intermitentes, así como el flujo constante de agua en su cara que no le hacía más fácil el respirar.

Ahogó un suspiro gutural y permitió que su aliento envolviera por completo el pene de Raph antes de succionarlo fuertemente desde la base hasta la punta; las piernas del menor temblaron violentamente y las manos sobre su cabeza jalaron bruscamente su cabello. Sí… sí este era el camino para ganar un lugar permanente en el infierno definitivamente no se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Y qué mejor manera de dar fe a su argumento que aumentando la intensidad del riego de agua sobre Raph.

-Cas…- un acceso de tos interrumpió su voz y jadeó agotado –Casey…-

El mayor detuvo sus labios e hizo que su lengua descansara debajo de su punta.

-¿Más agua caliente Raph?

El de rojo negó con la cabeza.

-No… hazlo ya, estoy a punto y…-

Casey sonrió. Entregó un último beso con succión a su pene y se incorporó para encararlo de frente. Qué malditamente sensual lucía así.

-Date la vuelta amor-

Raph asintió y pegó su frente contra la fría pared, luego separó ligeramente sus piernas. Sintió una mano jabonosa recorrer su trasero con especial atención al pequeño hueco entre sus nalgas y aunque finalmente la tosió tuvo que tomar una respiración profunda y temblorosa para no ahogarse. Jadeó un poco tratando de nivelar su respiración pero estaba tan confundido y mareado, oscilando entre el frío y el calor así como entre el placer y el dolor muscular que no logró poner orden a sus sensaciones hasta que los labios de Casey besaron dulcemente su mejilla y recordó que sólo quería que se lo hiciera de una buena vez.

-Casey…-

-Lo sé, te amo Raph- murmuró el humano contra su cuello y apretando bruscamente esos muslos que lo volvían loco finalmente entró en él y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza –te amo demasiado…-

La embriagante calidez del ninja lo envolvió por completo y esta vez fue él quien perdió por completo el aliento al gemir incontrolablemente. Agitó la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente pero le fue imposible, el placer era tan intenso que ya no pudo seguir culpando al vapor del agua por su visión nublada ni del adormecimiento excitante a sus sentidos, sino al cálido, estrecho e increíblemente delicioso interior de su amado moviéndose al sensual y fuerte ritmo de sus caderas. Besó con fuerza su nuca hasta dejar una marca violácea un poco más grande que las otras y empezó a empujar más y más fuerte hasta comenzar a moverse con toda soltura dentro del cuerpo del menor. Entró y salió bruscamente, empujó con fuerza hasta el fondo y a ratos alternó estocadas rápidas y lentas que procuraban presionar su próstata en todo momento, así como moverse a ese ritmo rudo y casi brutal que le agradaba al ninja.

Raph sintió el sexo de Casey frotar las sensibles paredes de su interior y el placer inundarlo completamente cada que el mayor llegaba a esa parte sumamente sensible de su íntimidad. Apretó los labios tratando de mantenerse callado pero apenas lo hizo una mano envolvió su hombría y empezó a estimularla tan hábilmente que su boca se abrió sin que pudiera evitarlo y comenzó a gemir más audiblemente, haciendo que voz empezara a resonar entre los azulejos y su orgasmo empezara a palpitar deliciosamente en su vientre.

Ante sus excitantes jadeos Casey apenas logró contenerse de no aumentar la velocidad a un ritmo casi sádico e inclinándose cuidadosamente sobre él hizo la penetración más profunda a la par que conseguía besar la cálida piel de su mejilla.

-¿Listo amor?-

El ninja asintió levemente y giró un poco el rostro para besarlo también.

-Hazlo Case-

El vigilante sonrió con profunda satisfacción y aumentó el ritmo de sus caderas así como el de su mano que estimulaba el miembro de Raph, sintió su propio orgasmo aproximarse y con un par de ultimas embestidas sintió el placer disparándose por toda la extensión de su miembro hasta que finalmente se corrió en el interior del menor.

Sintió una humedad un poco más espesa que el agua escurrir por su mano y el cuerpo bajo de sí temblar agitadamente. Rodeó firmemente a Raph por el pecho y dejándose caer al piso de la regadera lo ayudó a sentarse sobre él. Sí, el menor era más pesado que él y se sentía algo asfixiado, pero eso no importaba. Su pequeño no se sentía bien aún tenía bastante fiebre, aunque considerando la otra causa de sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración agitada, tal parecía que el estremecimiento de su cuerpo podía deberse a algo mucho más placentero que el frío.

-¿Sabes amor?- preguntó tras un par de minutos de tratar de recuperar el aliento -yo… yo leí en algún lado que un poco de ejercicio es bueno cuando estás enfermo, que…- contuvo el aliento unos segundos en un intento de nivelarse pero no pudo, respirar era tan apremiante que su siguiente respiración salió más como un jadeo –hace al sistema inmunológico empezar a funcionar o algo así- sujetó a dos manos el rostro del menor y le plantó un enorme y apasionado beso en los labios –creo fue en la tira de pastillas bebé, sí, seguramente allí lo leí-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

-Entonces… ¿seguro que estarás bien sin mí?- preguntó el vigilante ajustando frente al espejo el nudo de su paliacate -sabes que no me iría si no fuera absolutamente necesario. Ya he faltado a dos asesorías y si falto a una más me van a suspender, y si eso pasa el entrenador se enfadará- dejó otro espacio para que el ninja contestara pero tras recibir sólo silencio, le llamó suavemente suponiendo que quizá el muchacho se había quedado dormido -¿Rapha?-

Desde una montaña de cobijas el ninja entornó los ojos.

-Ya te dije que sólo es un poco de tos Jones, no me voy a morir y no soy un niño como para no poder cuidarme solo…- declaró rodándose para darle la espalda

-Mph, lo sé- dijo el vigilante con una media sonrisa mientras metía sus cuadernos en su mochila –aun así te hablaré a la hora del almuerzo para saber cómo te sientes, ¿te parece bien?- preguntó cariñosamente mientras se colgaba la mochila a la espalda y le lanzaba una bola de papel que había encontrado dentro

-Haz lo que quieras- tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta observando la tonta bolita rebotar y caer del otro lado de la cama -pero si no te contesto es porque estoy dormido- dijo encogiéndose más en la cama y metiendo uno de sus brazos debajo de la almohada

Casey miró con los ojos entrecerrados al menor y tras unos segundos de reflexión sonrió.

-Bien, eso me parece mejor- declaró tranquilamente y los ojos de Raph se abrieron un poco más –ya que ni la ducha ni el medicamento hizo mucho, creo una buena siesta te ayudará a recuperarte pronto y así te sentirás mejor en poco tiempo. Entonces olvida lo que dije nena, te dejaré dormir y te veré en la noche después del patrullaje-

Raphael cerró los ojos y abrazó más fuerte la almohada, ignorando lo más olímpicamente que podía esa horrible y casi ajena sensación que llenaba su interior.

–Ahhh no…- titubeó el vigilante y todavía con los ojos cerrados Raphael volvió la mirada hacia su voz y escuchó atentamente –esta noche tengo entrenamiento y después iré a beber algo con los chicos. Mmm, bueno, te veré hasta mañana- dijo despreocupadamente y abrió la puerta procurando hacer mucho ruido

-Sí… hasta mañana Casey- respondió Raphael y el vigilante se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta esperando pacientemente que el ninja dijera algo más, pero al no haber más continuación que un acceso de tos un poco más largo y bastante más congestionado que los anteriores, suspiró en silencio y cerró la puerta

-Adiós Rapha-

El mutante escuchó pasos bajar la escalera y parpadeó lentamente un par de veces antes de bajar la mirada y poner a juguetear su dedo frente a sí sobre las sábanas.

Él no era un niño ¿cierto? sabía quedarse solo y no necesitaba nada de nadie ¿verdad?... pero entonces ¿porque se sentía tan triste de haberse quedado solo, de que Casey se haya ido? Se mordió el labio ¿esa era la razón? ¿Qué Casey lo había dejado solo? frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. No, no era eso, no era nada, simplemente… nada.

Así que cerró los ojos y trató de dormir un rato antes de regresar a la alcantarilla, pero al hacerlo sintió un delgado brazo rodear su cuerpo por encima de las sábanas y un peso sumamente familiar ocupar el espacio detrás de él.

-¿De verdad creíste que te iba a dejar solo pequeño?- preguntó la voz burlona de Casey –rayos…- lamentó fingiendo dolor -en verdad tienes un muy mal concepto de mí- dijo acercándose más a su caparazón para besarle el hombro

Aún con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración agitada, Raphael siguió mirando fijamente la pared y trató de hacer a un lado su confusión y enojo para formular alguna frase coherente.

-Pero dijiste que tenías que ir a la escuela…- giró para mirarlo y un beso estuvo allí para recibir su mejilla –yo pensé que te irías y… no te vería hasta mañana-

-Estaba jugando- dijo el mayor entre risas y besos a sus bíceps –jamás te dejaría solo si estas enfermo, y para empezar- presionó su mano contra su hombro para así ponerlo completamente boca arriba -la escuela nunca podría ser más importante que tú- dijo con un suave y lento beso a sus tibios labios, uno que el menor no contestó -¿Raphie?-

El de rojo lo miró detenidamente y aunque sabía qué quería decir no quería decirlo, pues no hallaba la forma de hacerlo sin delatar que la broma no le había hecho ninguna gracia porque realmente se había puesto triste al verse abandonado.

-¿Raph? ¿Estás bien pequeño?- preguntó preocupado al no obtener respuesta y revisó rápidamente su temperatura con el dorso de la mano -¿Raphie te sientes bien?-

Al no lograr poner sus sentimientos en orden para expresarlos verbalmente, el ninja gruño y optó por expresarse como mejor sabía: con acciones.

-Me duele la cabeza- respondió y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Casey –vamos a dormir-

El vigilante parpadeó confundido e iba a preguntarle algo más, pero al sentir los brazos del menor rodearlo más fuertemente no pudo más que corresponderle al gesto. Suspiró, definitivamente y sin importar todo lo que trabajara e hiciera, lo único que nunca iba a obtener del ninja era que fuera sincero consigo mismo. Incluso si era malo y lo abandonaba un par de segundos en el departamento.

-Está bien- se quitó los tenis y se metió junto con él en la cama –pero un dí…-

-Shhh- le silenció el ninja poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, sonrió y se pegó más a su pecho –déjame dormir-

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Epiloguito */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Casey escuchó su celular sonar una vez más y está vez lo tomó rápidamente, no quería que su ruidoso tono de llamada despertara a Raph así que contestó bajito sin dejar de trazar pequeños patrones circulares sobre su caparazón.

-¿Diga?-

-¿Casey Jones?-

El vigilante sintió su estómago congelarse y el aire en sus pulmones escapar por la ventana. ¿Splinter? ¿Qué rayos podría querer Splinter de él? pero por sobre todas las cosas ¿cómo y por qué tenía su número?

-Soy yo, ¿qué quiere Sensei?- preguntó tratando de sonar casual, pero al terminar de hablar temió haberse escuchado algo agresivo –es decir, ¿qué desea Sensei?-

Del otro lado de la línea el roedor parpadeó apáticamente.

-¿Raphael sigue contigo?-

-S_sí- respondió nervioso observando a la tortuga dormida a su lado -¿por qué?-

-Dijo que iría a cuidarte porque estabas herido y que después se reportaría conmigo para acordar la reasignación de sus deberes. Ha pasado un día y no contesta el t-phone ni me ha llamado- dejó una pausa y añadió: -por favor comunícame con él-

Casey abrió enormemente los ojos y tapó la bocina del celular con la mano ¿pasarle Raph? No, su chico tenía poco de haberse quedado profundamente dormido y no lo iba a despertar, además estaba seguro que apenas Raph dijera _"¿Sensei?"_ Splinter notaría el cambio en su voz y descubriría que estaba enfermo. Respiró profundamente y trató de infundirse valor.

-No puedo-

Splinter parpadeó contrariado.

-¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?-

-Porque…- bajó la mirada nervioso y allí encontró la respuesta más fácil –está dormido-

-Entonces despiértalo por favor- dijo pensando que quizá su hijo andaba vagando en algún lugar de la ciudad y sólo había usado a Casey de excusa para no entrenar ni hacer la limpieza de la cocina –ahora-

Un gimoteo salió de la garganta del vigilante y succionó su labio inferior con miedo.

-No Sensei… en serio no puedo despertarlo… es que…- el ninja se revolvió inquieto entre las sábanas y tosió un poco -es que no se siente bien-

El roedor bajó la mirada.

-Ayer cuando partió en tu búsqueda estaba bien, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó?-

Casey notó el tinte de preocupación en la voz de Splinter y se relajó un poco, pero no duró mucho pues de inmediato entendió que Splinter acababa de atar cabos y ahora sabía que sin importar lo que tuviera su hijo, lo había adquirido a partir de su encuentro.

-Está cansado-

-¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso estuvieron haciendo algo indebido?-

Casey miró la ventana y se preguntó si una caída desde allí sería capaz de matarlo.

-Mmm no, nos portamos bien, como siempre…- escuchó gruñir al roedor y empezó a llorar internamente –en serio-

-¿Entonces por qué se siente mal? Casey Jones, ¿hay algo que me estén ocultando?- escuchó una respiración agitada del otro lado de la línea que CLARAMENTE no pertenecía a Casey y se enfureció al imaginar lo que había provocado ese jadeo en su hijo supuestamente "dormido" –Casey Jones comunícame a Raphael en este instante y…-

-¡No puedo!- confesó vencido ante tanto estrés –¡está dormido porque tiene fiebre porque ayer se enfermó y no lo voy a despertar! ¡Así que si quiere hablar con él tendrá que esperar a que despierte solo!- gritó entre jadeos furiosos y tras darse cuenta de su grave error trató de retrucar rápidamente -Sensei yo, lo siento, no quise…-

-¿Ya tomó alguna medicina?-

Casey se sorprendió ante la voz tan calmada de Splinter y asintió.

-Sí, unas pastillas y lleva durmiendo un par de horas-

Splinter enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya, pues gracias Casey Jones, aun así no era necesario gritar, bastaba con que me explicaras claramente por qué no podía contestar-

El vigilante sintió que su alma descansaba en paz y literalmente sintió la palmadita de Splinter golpear su espalda.

-Pero- añadió la vieja rata y la respiración de Casey volvió a detenerse -aún no me has dicho cómo es que se enfermó-

De repente la ventana volvió a lucir muy bella y tentadora.

-Porque…porque… ahhh- su mirada viajó nerviosa por toda la habitación y en la puerta del cuarto de baño halló su respuesta –porque nos besamos bajo la lluvia- respondió desvergonzadamente y colgó

Con una sonrisa burlona volvió a meterse en la cama con Raph y lo acomodó sobre su cuerpo, decidido a pasar felizmente las últimas horas de vida que le quedaban si es que Splinter decidía venir a corroborar la historia.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

xDD eso es todo por esta ocasión, espero que te haya gustado y de nuevo y como siempre, mil perdones por el eterna espera

¡Dime lo que piensas en un comentario! ¡Todos son bien recibidos incluso los de los usuarios no registrados! (No veo razón por la cual a algunos no les gustan) aunque obvio, si no te gustó simplemente argumenta tus razones y no hagas bullyng, o te mandare a Raph a golpearte. Mentira, solo evitemos problemas ¿está bien?

Nos leemos pronto (espero) bye!

Nos leemos pronto nwn/


End file.
